Basketball, friend and love, simple high school!
by MissDestrukcji
Summary: AU. Tony DiNozzo met in high school Ziva David adopted doughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and sister of Kelly and Abby. What happend if this time it wasn't short romance, if he fall in love? High school story. Mostly Tiva, some McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**_

_**Ok, it's my second story in English and I'm 13 years old girl from Poland and I'm learning English for 3 years so sorry for mistakes but Word can't correct everything. SB wants to be beta reader?**_

_**This story will be about Tiva and McAbby, but:**_

_**-Tony and Ziva are in the basketball team**_

_**-Kelly and Shannon are alive**_

_**- I don't know American system, so you prefer polish or not at all correct American?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaim: I don't own NCIS (unfortunately)**_

Quite tall, 17 years old girl with curly brown hair was walking to the gym. Ziva David, because she was this girl, was excellent basketball player and she was playing in girl's basketball team in her previous school, but in Washington High School she had a problem. They had only men's team. But Ziva never surrendered. So that she was walking to ask coach did she could play in men's team. She enter to the gym and she saw that it was empty expect on boy. But, what boy! He had a bit messy brown hairs and beautiful green, deep eyes. Ziva thought, that he didn't saw her, he was playing basketball with himself waiting for the rest, so she run to him quietly and took away his ball. After it with big smile on her face she bounced it and threw to the basket. It was a signal. They started to play.

Tony was on basketball training earlier so he decided to exercise. He was playing with himself and suddenly somebody took it away. He turned around and saw hot, not beautiful girl who was throwing the ball into the basket. She had wavy, long dark hair and quite dark skin. He thought that she had to be foreigner, from Israel, or somewhere there. Then she looked at him with this amazing brown eyes and he knew that it was an invitation to play.

They started to play at it was quite interesting, because he was an excellent player and she too. Suddenly Ziva block Tony perfectly and theirs memorizes come back.

"Girls vs. boys two months ago!" They said together

"You were the Capitan and I was covering you." said Ziva with smile

"And you also were the Capitan and I was covering you!" said Tony happy. He was trying to find this amazing girl for all 2 months, he couldn't forget her. She was beautiful and she was amazing player.

"Yes, it was strange, two capitals covering each other." She said. Ziva also couldn't forget this boy with an amazing, green eye.

"Yeah, you were playing awesome." said Tony and Ziva smiled to him

"You too." She said and she wanted to add something but they saw coach. He was walking into the gym.

"O, Tony it's impossible, you are earlier!" he said with smile "If you are his new girlfriend you have to leave the gym and wait outside." He said to Ziva and they both blushed

„ No, I'm Ziva David and I'm going to play in the team." She said and both, Tony and coach looked very surprised.

"But its boys' team…"

"For them it's problem?"

"Tony, you are Capitan, what do you think?"

"She is an awesome basketball player. For me it's not a problem"

"Ok, Ziva…"

"Zee-vah." She corrected

"So play now with DiNozzo" said coach to check her. She nodded and they started to play. Coach was wandered how good this brown hair girl played. She played so good so his best player- Tony." Wow" he said

"I said she is awesome." Said Tony with his "DiNozzo" smile

"I'm quite good..." said Ziva shyly

"You are the best, you are I team!" said happy coach


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autor **__**note: **_

_**Thanks you for so many beautiful reviews! I didn't expect it. I love youXD .**_

_**I have an idea. It would be easier for me and more interesting for you if I will write in polish system of education. You will see how it's look like.**_

_**I'm writing this story for two reasons: first for practice my English and second for you, so **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I not own NCIS (cóż za niefart…)***_

_***It's in polish and its mean sth like "Oh no…" but we often use it in sarcastic way.**_

"Tony…" coach said to boy "Do you know that I cancelled today training?"

"What! No! I didn't finished watching film to come here on time!" he answered and Ziva started too laughed.

"So Tony you have to go to your lessons. It's 7.16, you won't be late." Said man. Near matches they have trainings in lessons hours. Tony looked at Ziva and after said "Goodbye" they both go out from the gym.

"So Ziva, how old are you?" Tony asked

"I'm 17 and you?"

"Me to, so we both will have exam this year"

"Unfortunately, but after it we will be adults. I'm in 3b and you?" brown hair girl asked. She hoped that he will be in the same class, because they will have all lessons together and they will see each other every day. Ziva thought that DiNozzo was nice. And cute. He was damn cute boy.

"Me too!' boy said with big smile. We have math first. Awful."

They both laughed and went side by side to math class. The entered into just a while before ring. Tony and Ziva sat together and then Ms. Mary Harmon entered the class. Ziva looked around and she saw brown hair and eyes, quite tall girl. She was wearying too big green-and-black shirt, big earrings and many, many necenkles.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She said with smile "Hi, Tony!"

"Emila, shut up. Witch is searching for her new victim." Ziva heard voice of another girl

"Jane, relax she checked my homework last time…" but Emily didn't finish, because of the teacher

"Emily, cam I see you homework?" Ms. Harmon asked

"By, horrible world" said Emily sarcastically and get up.

"I'm Jane." Her friend introduce herself

"Ziva." Ziva said

"Hi, tony" Jane said it this way that somebody could think that she don't like him, but they are friends. Emila and Jane always did everything together and he often with them.

"Hello." He answered but next teacher looked at them this way that they prefer to shut up. Emila had 4 from her homework and she arrived quite sad.

"What happened?" Ziva asked. 4 is good mark

"She is intelligent and the second thing is her character" DiNozzo answered

"Why?"

"Because if she gets 5 she will ask why not 6." Said boy with smile. It was true at all. Math was finished fast for Ziva the same rest of lessons. Now she can go home with Abby and Kelly. They were her adopted sisters, but they were like real family.

"It was nice to meet you Tony." She said when they were staying near the entrance to the school.

"I'm happy I met you." Answered Tony and gave her his number." If you need anything or you want simply talk text or call"

"I will Tony, I will" she said.

Tony looked at her. She was wonder full. He doesn't like girls who are like others. That's why he hanged out with Emily and Jane, but Ziva was completly another. She was smart, nice and beautiful. Yes not hot, not sexy, but beautiful.

"Ze-vah, do you will have time in the evening?" he asked suddenly

"Yes, I think yes…"

"Will you go somewhere with me?" He asked but Ziva hadn't time to answered because they heard girls voice

"She will." Said Abby

"Definitely." Add her twin sister Kelly, but Tony looked at Ziva

"Yes, I will, but I have to ask parents first. I will text you. „She answered

"I hope that you will can. By"

"By, Tony „she said

"Uuuuuu, Zi it's your first day at school and you are going on the date with school star Tony DiNozzo…" Said Abby

"And he gave you his phone number…" Add Kelly and they went to Ziva's car. All road home Abby and Kelly couldn't stop talking about Ziva's date. When they were finally at home Shannon allowed Ziva to go out, so she sends massage to Tony.

_**Ok, I finished here and in next chapter we will visit Tony's house…**_

_**Winter**_


End file.
